


Candy

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus told him, but Severus didn't listen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #14 – Photo: Boys in Bed

“I told you not to eat all that candy,” Remus said as he placed an arm around Severus.

“How should I know it would give me a stomach ace?” Severus snapped back.

“Well,” Remus began only to be interrupted by a grumpy Severus.

“If you say that you told me so one more time, I’ll secretly drop a few drops of poison in your food,” Severus threatened.

“Fine, I won’t say it again,” Remus replied with a smirk. He didn’t think Severus would poison him, but he didn’t want to take a chance.


End file.
